Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules
We hope that you enjoy the quality and detailed content presented here on the Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki. When adding content to this wiki or interacting with other users, please conduct yourself in a respectful and mature manner. To help facilitate your conduct on this wiki, we have laid out here a few rules and guidelines that everyone is expected to abide by. This includes the Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki's own established rules and policies. As a contributor to the Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki, you agree to follow these rules as laid down by the Administrators of this site, and agree to accept the consequences should you break them. We strongly suggest that you take the time to read through these rules and understand them before making any contributions. If you are confused by one of the rules, or you need clarification, please do not hesitate to ask one of our knowledgeable and helpful wiki Administrators. Games Workshop Affiliation First and foremost this web site is completely unofficial and in NO WAY endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. Content created on this wiki is the intellectual property of Games Workshop and Fantasy Flight Games, who retain legal rights and privileges over any/all things related to the Warhammer 40,000 universe, per Games Workshop's official Intellectual Property Policy In accordance to GW's Intellectual Property Policies, this wiki must ensure to adhere to the following: *'Keep it non-commercial' *'No professional distribution' *'Do not damage our brands' *'Make it clear that what you are doing is entirely unofficial' *'Use trademarks appropriately' *'Copyright' *'Derivative works' *'Don't share unreleased material.' *'Non-commercial recasting and 3D Printing' If this wiki's Administrators is contacted by Games Workshop and asked to remove anything that they feel violates their Intellectual Property policy, we are obligated to remove it immediately and without prior notice. Creating Content When creating content for this wiki refer to the Creating Content policy. Articles published on this wiki are subjected to the various policies to ensure compliance and a level of quality on this wiki. When creating an article, be sure to abide by the following: *The article is written by you. (See: Article Ownership Policy) *Your article does not contradict established canon. (See: Canon Policy) *Please ensure that your use proper spelling and grammar. (See: Article Quality Policy) *Please ensure your article meets the three-paragraphs minimum requirement. (Images and/or infoboxes '''DO NOT' count!) *Please ensure that your article does not contain stray HTML coding. (''See: HTML Policy) *You may utilise either the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki or the Lexicanum, as both are excellent resources for all things Warhammer 40K universe-related. However, please ensure that YOU DO NOT copy and paste large chunks of articles here word for word. (See: Article Quality Policy) *Please DO NOT create new categories or add categories to a page without first checking with an Administrator to determine whether they will fit within out existing category system. *Please DO NOT post articles or creates portions of articles with game mechanical information, which will be deleted by Administrator fiat. (See: Article Quality Policy) We would also like to point out that all articles on this wiki are to be written in English. Though there is not standardised English on this wiki, we prefer that your write in British-English, so as to be as close to the original in-universe canon of Warhammer 40K. Keep in mind, you will not be penalized if you decide to write in American-English, Australian-English or some other type of dialect, as long as it is understandable and you utilise proper spelling and grammar. Following Established Canon All members of the Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki are required to follow firmly established canon when creating content on this wiki, except in certain circumstances when creating Alternative Universe content. At all other times, please ensure that you DO NOT contradict existing Games Workshop content. (See: Canon Policy for a more detailed description of what is and isn't acceptable.) Strictly Forbidden Now it's time to get serious. Here on the Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki we like to pride ourselves on being professional and conducting ourselves as mature adults. Though this wiki might contain mature themes and content, there are certain things that are strictly forbidden and should NEVER be posted on this wiki! Breaking these established rules will be deemed a Moderate Offense and will result in an imminent punishment by this wiki's Administrators: (See: Banning Policy) *'Advertising' - Advertising personal product(s), websites or anything else on this wiki is strictly forbidden. If you wish to have something advertised, please contact the Fandom Community staff to have your advertisement placed on a Fandom controlled advertisement slot. If you attempt to spam links to redundant external sites, this will be deemed a Minor Offense and will be dealt with as such. *'Pornography' - In accordance with the established policies of the Fandom Community, you are NOT ALLOWED to post sexually explicit material on this wiki. While some mature and adult-themed content exists on this wiki (Slaanesh-related artwork for example), such pieces are always official canon artwork. *'Improper Use of Profile Page' - Here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we expect everyone to conduct themselves as mature adults. As such certain uses of one's profile page are forbidden. For example: posting a list of Users or Admins & Mods that you like/dislike or posting sarcastic, hurtful and disparaging remarks on someone's Talk Page, in Chat or a Blog post, WILL NOT be allowed. Anything along these lines will immediately be removed and the user will be warned and/or permanently banned for violating the Harassment/Intimidating Behavior Policy. *'Crossovers' - Crossover storylines are not allowed on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. A crossover is defined as a story in which characters, events, settings, etc. from one fictional universe directly crossover into/enter the Warhammer 40,000 universe. A crossover does not include concepts borrowed from other universes, as long as that universe does not directly crossover into the Warhammer 40,000 universe. *'Use of Real-World Events' - Using real world events that could be considered highly offensive or sensitive such as the Holocaust perpetrated by the Nazis during WWII or the Killing Fields by the Khmer Rogue regime in Cambodia in the 1970s. Incorporating real-world events in your article's lore is acceptable, as long as the names are changed and used as an inspiration for your article. However, you should only do so by NOT mentioning (by name) any one real-world group (Examples: Nazis, Soviet Red Army or Al Quaeda) or people (victims of said atrocities, such as the Jews and Cambodian people). *'Derogatory Terminology' - The use of derogatory terms (even those used historically in real-world events) that refer to any one particular race, creed, religion or sexual orientation, is NOT okay, and will be considered a Moderate offense under our wiki's banning policy. Terms of Use - Age Limit Due to standard global wikia rules, all users creating an account on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki are required to be at least 13 years of age src. Users under this age who make an account will be banned until they reach the required age, at which point they are free to return to the site. No-Tolerance Policy for Harassment or Flaming Obviously any content that contains swear words or other off-colour sentiments will be deleted immediately by Administrator fiat and will result in a permanent ban against the editor that wrote them without warning. The Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki is a place for mature themes and content but we do not tolerate open crudeness. If you would not say it in front of your mother, do not say it here. Any harassment, personal disparagement, use of racial, religious or ethnic slurs against another editor, Administrator or Moderator, personal attacks upon an editor, Administrator, or Moderator or outright trolling will result in an immediate and permanent ban from this wiki, as we have a no-tolerance policy for this kind of behaviour. Conduct yourself in a mature and professional manner. If you have a disagreement with another editor, particularly with an Administrator, about an action taken against something you have edited or a standing wiki policy, express your concern forthrightly and maturely, without resort to sarcasm, inappropriate language or attempts to humiliate simply to achieve an emotional payback for yourself. Failure to do so in your online communications will be viewed as a violation of our anti-harassment policy and you will be permanently banned. (See: Banning Policy) Remember, the Administrators, Moderators and long-standing editors here have dedicated many, in some cases hundreds of hours of their time, free of charge, to get this wiki up off the ground. Show some respect for both their efforts and your own by keeping it clean and focused on making this the best repository for Warhammer 40,000 fanon lore on the Internet. Talk Page Insults or Harassment All editors of the Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki are expected to operate according to mature, professional standards of conduct and behaviour. Any unwanted insulting language or verbal harassment of any kind directed from one editor to another or to an Administrator on the Talk Pages or other public pages of the wiki will result in an immediate and permanent ban from the wiki by the Administrators against the offending editor. This is a one-strike policy with NO appeal; certain types of behaviour are simply not tolerated. Chat Policy Here at the Warhammer 40k Wiki we have an online chat that can be utilised by our users. This is meant for brainstorming ideas, having discussions or just catching up on current events. When utilising the chat, please adhere to the established rules. These rules are to be followed at all times. Violation of any of these rules may result in being kicked from chat or even a temporary ban. (See: Chat Policy.) Execution of the Permanent Ban Due to legitimate concerns about overzealous use of the permanent ban, editors will receive a warning from an Administrator or Moderator before any permanent ban is enacted against them in cases other than vandalism, spamming, or harassment. This warning will explain what they have done wrong, and will provide an explanation of how they can avoid a similar error in the future. Failure to comply in good faith may result in a temporary ban from wiki activities. Repeated failure to conform will result in a permanent ban. No Exemptions! The established rules on this wiki are applied to all users, Administrators and Moderators, regardless of their status or position or the amount of time spent on this wiki. For example: Being a member of this wiki for over three years does not make a person "special" or "exempt" from the established rules. Favoritism will not be shown to any users of this wiki, including senior members of this wiki's staff. The breaking of any of these rules will result in warnings and/or temporary or even permanent bans. Policies Policies are a course or principle of action adopted or proposed by the Administrators or users of this wiki, which are both prudent and help expedite appropriate conduct or action. Policies go hand-in-hand with this wiki's rules, and to violate any of these firmly established rules could result in action being taken against an individual user's account. This wiki's current policies include... Category:Policy